Three Shots
by YourGuardianAngel08
Summary: "For Temperance Brennan her whole world changed because of three gunshots".  When Booth is hurt trying to protect Bones, how will she react and what will happen when Hannah finds out the truth?


**Alright so for those of you who have been reading The Fault in the Favor I swear I'm planning on updating soon but the problem is my muse is so depressed by the Hannah situation I'm having trouble writing. This is my solution to the situation, I will say I like the character of Hannah, her only real flaw is that she's in love with Seeley Booth, the one person who is completely taken. Also I have been slightly upset with Booth lately, he hasn't been the same character since he came back with Hannah, there was a bit of it in maggots in the meathead but I would still like to see more. So as I have said this is my solution to the Hannah situation, hopefully you enjoy and hopefully my muse is placated enough to let me work on my other story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, although at times I wish I did.**

**Three Shots**

Three shots. That's all it took to ruin her life, or at least what was left of it. Three shots and she was back at the Checkbox, back in the helicopter, back at his bedside after he had been blown up. And all she could think about was what she did wrong, what she should have done to protect him, he had more to live for than she did anyway.

It was supposed to be a routine grab, they even had backup this time. They had moved in slowly not wanted to spook the armed gunman who had run into the building, the last thing they wanted was a firefight. They had swept most of the room when it happened. It all happened so fast that time almost seemed to slow and she was acutely aware of everything happening around her. Booth was standing three feet or so to her left and they were searching the room when she heard him yell, "Bones!". A split second after she heard it he was in motion and she realized she was looking down the barrel of a gun, which seems to have come out of nowhere. At the same time she felt herself falling a shot rang out and she heard Booth grunt. She knew instantly he'd been hit, she saw the pain in his eyes before the actual wound. He held himself up both shielding her from a second shot and not allowing his body weight to crush her at the same time. He knew the SWAT team would have come as soon as they heard the shot. She thought they were alright when she heard a second shot ring out, felt it connect with the man on top of her, saw the pain and fatigue the instant his eyes connected with hers and the pain radiated through him, felt all his weight as his arms gave out beneath him. She knew he did this for her. At this point she found her voice, she was begging for him to be alright, all the while trying to gently move him off of her so she could help him. That's when she heard the third shot and for a moment it seemed like he had been hit again, shear panic rising to a new level in her chest until she heard a thud that indicated it was the gunman who was hit. She heard the SWAT men calling for medics but it was all drown out by the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Somehow throughout all of this she had managed to get herself from under him and was trying to put pressure on the wounds, one to his back and the other to his side below his rib cage. She could feel the warm blood on her hands, saw it as it oozed up through her fingers. She could feel the heartbeat that was pumping the blood out of his body and she could feel it as it began to weaken. She saw him looking at her, he was trying to say something but his voice wouldn't come so she just kept talking, only it was more of a plea mingled with a prayer to the God she didn't believe in.

"Booth no, you need to stay with me Booth please." She could see his eyes closing and looked around wildly trying to find someone who could help him. She knew they were coming but she also knew he couldn't close his eyes so she told him the truth, told him what she had been holding back since she returned from Maluku.

"Booth, I love you please….you need to stay with me…I can't do this on my own, stay with me please…" His eyes widened at her confession and she could see his numb mind trying to process the information. Thankfully it was enough time for the medics to make it to them. When they got there they tried to pull her away, tried to get her up so they could help Booth. The rational part of her mind told her to move and let them do their jobs but the irrational side, the one that had become more boisterous the longer she was with him screamed for the contact telling her that if she let go he would die. Eventually after a minute of internal conflict and people pulling her away she relented and let the EMTs do their job. She did know that there was no way she was leaving the scene without him so she waited for them to load him into the ambulance and then she climbed in. There were no questions asked because either they felt sorry for her or because they knew from earlier that they would not win the argument. The ten minutes it took to get to the hospital felt more like ten months, Booth had crashed once on the way there and by the time they made it to the ER she had tears streaming down her blood and dust stained face and she didn't bother hiding it. They took him into emergency surgery and she was left alone in the waiting room watching the doors swing shut as the only man she'd ever loved was taken from her again. She wandered out into the waiting room and sank down into one of the plush couches, completely unaware of the shocked looks she was getting from the others in the room. She knew she should call someone but she was so drained it just felt better to sit.

Finally after about an hour a nurse came over to talk to her.

"Dear is there anyone I can call for you or anything I can get you?" The look on Bones' face shocked the nurse, she had never seen anyone this lost and confused, it almost seemed as though she didn't comprehend what the nurse was saying when she spoke,

"I just need a phone, so I can call Angela." The nurse could see the cell phone on the chair next to her, obviously forgotten so she handed the woman her phone.

"Here you go dear, I'll just be up at the reception desk, you can bring it up when you're done and let me know if you need anything else." The woman just nodded her thanks so she moved away back to her position at the desk, watching the woman with the phone.

Bones looked down at the phone for a second as if trying to decipher an ancient text from a tablet when her brain started to function again. She dialed Angela's number and waited for her to pick up hoping she was still at the lab, after about the third ring she heard Angela's voice.

"Angela Montenegro." She paused for a second wondering how to explain what happened, explain how the man who was in love with someone else is in the hospital because he was trying to protect her. Obviously her musings got in the way because she realized she was on the phone when Angela started talking again, annoyed.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Ang it's me." Even to her, her voice sounded weak and vulnerable, she wasn't sure when she had become this way and Angela picked up on it.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened? Where are you?" She answered in one breath.

"I'm at the hospital, Booth's been shot." There was silence on the other end for a moment before Angela responded; Brennan could hear Angela trying to be strong for her.

"Oh my god, sweetie, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He was trying to protect me. Ellis, the guy we were chasing had a gun pointed at me; Booth knocked me out of the way and took two shots. Ang he was shot again because of me." She started to sob into the phone, all realization finally hitting her, if he died, if he was taken away from those he loved, from Parker and Hannah, it would be completely her fault. She wasn't sure she could live with that, she wasn't sure if she could live without him.

"We'll be right over Sweetie, we'll be there." And the connection ended so Bones stood up, walked the phone back to its owner and sat back down to wait.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

She only had to wait about fifteen minutes before the rest of the team came barging into the waiting room, Angela in the lead followed closely by Cam, Hodgins and Sweets. When they reached her Angela gasped, she had never seen Brennan looking so lost and confused and surprisingly she was crying. Her hair was a mess and she had dirt streaks all across her face which bared witness to how much crying she had done since Booth had been brought in but the real shock came with her clothes. They were soaked with blood, the amount of blood on her clothing should have never left anyone and Angela couldn't help but wonder what state Booth was really in when they got to him. No one said anything they just sat down to wait, Angela sitting next to Brennan and gathering her up next to her, let her sob into her shoulder. They all sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come out and wondering what to say to the obviously grieving woman before them. That coupled with the fact that they had known no one had called Hannah consumed their thought. Brennan on the other hand was busy crying, she had not stopped since they all showed up but her mind was clouded with images of Booth being shot, of the first and second shot, the shots that keep threatening to shatter her tenuous hold on reality. It wasn't until the doctor finally came out that she was able to calm down, at least enough to stop the tears.

The doctor took one look at the group and easily picked out Brennan, "Could I please speak with Dr. Temperance Brennan?" She took an almost shy step forward and then as the doctor began to walk away she moved to follow him.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth has about a fifty percent chance of making it through the night. He has lost a critical amount of blood and while we were able to stop all of the internal bleeding, I'm still worried about infection and other complications."

The words hit Brennan like a bus, her normally strong Booth was given only a fifty percent chance of survival and all because he had to try and be a hero, she didn't deserve to be saved.

"Is there any way I can see him?"

"It is unfortunately past visiting hours but I will allow you to sit with him for a while but Dr. Brennan you also need to take care of yourself, you need to sleep to. But if you insist on staying for a bit I will see what I can do about finding you some clothes so you can be more comfortable."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll send a nurse over in a few minutes and she will lead you to Agent Booth's room."

With that the doctor turned away leaving Brennan to move back to the group. She told them what the doctor had said, although she left out the fifty percent chance, she needed to deal with that fact on her own. She told them to go home and get some rest, that she was planning on staying with Booth that night and that she would be fine. As soon as the nurse came over with clothes for her she said goodbye to everyone and promised to call Angela tomorrow with any news. On the way out of the hospital it was Angela that called Hannah to let her know where Booth was at and what had happened. The pain in the woman's voice was evident but it was nowhere near the strangled sound that had come out of Brennan's mouth when she had told her what happened.

The nurse led Brennan into the room where Booth was staying and she handed her the clothes, telling her to call her if she needed anything. Without another word the nurse was gone and Brennan was left to walk into Booth's room. As she was about to take a step forward as fear slipped its icy hand around her throat, she wasn't sure what she would see and she sure as hell was not ready to see what she did. Booth was lying in the middle of a bed that looked entirely too large for him, something that was hard to do because Booth is not a little man, he had tubes and wires that were snaking all around him, some that hooked up to monitors that Brennan knew the uses for and others whose use escaped her at the moment. He was pale and had on oxygen mask over his face, she guessed to help him breathe, the doctor had said he was worried about him. The blanket on the bed was pulled up to his neck and he looked like a child who had just been tucked in tight to ward off the bad dreams. Brennan had trouble tearing her eyes away from the man in the bed but knew she needed to change so she moved away for a moment, once she had changed she pulled a seat next to his bed, grabbed the closest hand and prepared to sit for as long as it would take for him to come back to her. She fell asleep with his hand in hers, her head resting awkwardly on the bed stretched out into the chair behind her.

This is how Hannah found them about half an hour later. Angela had called her and told her what had happened although she neglected to mention that Temperance was planning on staying with him although she should have figured it out. She saw the bloody clothes balled up on the couch behind her and she could tell that even in her sleep Temperance looked tired. Then she noticed the hands, it's not like Seeley was holding her's back but the fact that Temperance thought she could stay with him and not tell her angered her a bit. She instantly felt jealous, she had seen the looks that passed between the two partners and she had chalked it up to mutual respect, she had been blind to something that had been there all along. She saw the way Seeley had to force himself not to look at Temperance and they way she constantly looked at him. No she was not a stupid person, she saw the signs she just chose to ignore them. But then there was the fact that Seeley told her he loved her and she knew he would not lie about something like that so she knew he would have to talk to him. Even then she didn't have the heart to wake Temperance up, so she left her to sleep, she would come back tomorrow to see Seeley.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The next day Bones woke up to the most beautiful pair of brown eyes watching her.

"Hey". As lame as it sounded that was about all she could manage, she wasn't sure how much he had comprehended yesterday and she didn't know if she wanted to repeat it.

"Hey Bones. How are you feeling?" He should not be the one asking her that, it was her job to make sure that he was alright.

"I should be asking you that Booth; you're the one that took two bullets for me." He was surprised by her tone, he expected her to be mad at he, to deck him again for scaring her like that. Instead she just sat there pain and confusion painted on her features mixed with what Booth could only assume was love and relief, yes he had heard what she said, but he wasn't sure exactly how to voice his feelings. He knew what he felt for her, knew it in the moment at the warehouse more clearly than he ever had before. If he hadn't been able to reach her he knew he would have strangled the son of a bitch that hurt her with his bare hands, and he would have killed him too, as opposed to knocking him out so they could hold him for questioning. In that instant, the fact that he was willing to screw the cosmic balance sheet he knew he still loved her, knew that everything else had been a lie but at the moment in the hospital room he wasn't sure if he was willing to throw away his chance for happiness with the second best choice. He didn't know if he believed her when she said she loved him. So he avoided it, just like always.

"Yeah I've felt better but whatever they have been giving me seems to be working wonders. I am pretty tired though."

"Booth you lost copious amounts of blood, I would be worried if you weren't tired." A small smile played across his lips and he wasn't sure what they had been giving him but man was it good.

"Is that you're way of telling me to go back to sleep Bones?"

"Yes Booth it is, I'll be here when you wake up." He already started to feel his eyes drifting closed and he knew that this situation would get complicated but right now he was more inclined to sleep it away. When he was almost out he felt a kiss on his forehead and knew it was Bones, his last thoughts were of her and the life they could have.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brennan had been studying Booth's sleeping features when she looked up and saw Hannah enter the room, Booth had been out for a couple of hours and she realized that she had completely forgotten about his girlfriend, she should have been the one to call and let her know what was going on.

"Hannah, I'm sorry I did not call you yesterday, it's just I was frightened and did not think to call you." Hannah knew she was telling the truth and she also knew that there were probably other reasons why she didn't get a phone call.

"It's alright Temperance, I understand yesterday must have been a trying time for you." If her voice was cold Temperance hadn't picked up on it, so she just asked, "Would you mind if I sat with Seeley for a bit? I'm sure you would like to go home and shower."

She saw the hesitation in Temperance's features, she knew she didn't want to leave him but then she realized it was the best for him and relented. "Yes that would be fine, I need to shower and check in at the lab. But please let him know I will be back later."

"Of course I will Temperance."

And at that she was gone leaving Hannah to feel as if she just witnessed something between the partners that she shouldn't have. But she had taken off work and was determined to stay with the man she was in love with, if nothing else to find out the truth, that's what she did anyway.

The man who was the subject of her thoughts opened his eyes a few hours later and she clearly saw the confusion flick through them before recognition dawned. The first thing he asked her confirmed her earlier suspicions, "Hi Hannah, Where's Bones?" It wasn't 'hey how are you, I'm sorry I scared you like that, I love you.' It was 'where is my partner?' This was a realization for Hannah because for once she felt like she was in the wrong, like she was the third wheel and that wasn't supposed to happen in a relationship.

"Temperance went home to shower and change, and then she said she needed to check in at the lab, she asked me to tell you that she would be back later." Booth couldn't help but wonder what happened to the promise she had made him although Hannah explained it, Hannah must have wanted some time with him so she had asked Bones to leave, it makes sense that Bones would leave for his girlfriend although he couldn't help the wave of sorrow that ripped through him when he realized Bones wasn't there to talk to him. But he knew that he was supposed to be with Hannah now so he tried his best to talk with her, to find some semblance of peace and happiness in her presence. It was hard but it went okay, he mostly slept a lot and whenever he woke up he saw those eyes, the ones that held genuine compassion and love but they weren't the crystal blue he really wanted to see. Bones hadn't come in all day, apparently she was giving them the space she thought they needed but he missed her. His dreams were rocked by images of what could have happened of what they could have missed and every time he woke up throughout the day it was Hannah there with him and he had to hide the panic he felt at not seeing Bones. The visiting hours ended at six and although she tried to stay with him, Hannah was kicked out by the nurse but she promised to be back the next day to stay with him, he tried to smile but he knew it never reached his eyes. Hannah leaned down and kissed him, a kiss filled with promise and love that really didn't mean anything to him. The kicker for her though was when she was walking out the door, she called back "I love you" and waited for a response only to be met with "I'll see you tomorrow". That sentence crushed her and she knew what tomorrow would bring, in fact she had known it for a while it was just finding the courage to say it out loud.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

About an hour after Hannah left Bones walked in with a shy smile on her face and Booth knew she had bribed someone to let her in to see him. Instantly his face lit up, a smile she had not seen in what felt like an eternity.

"Hey Booth."

"Hi Bones, I'm glad to see you but how'd you get past the nurses, their nazis when it comes to visiting hours."

"It wasn't really that hard, the woman who is your nurse was here yesterday when…" he heard her voice catch, "when they brought you in and I guess she just took pity on me. The others I promised an autographed copy of my book, apparently a couple of them have been reading it."

"Well I'm glad you did Bones but you know if you keep sneaking in to see me the entire hospital will have autographed copies of your book."

"Hopefully you're not in here that long."

She stayed with him all night talking about anything and everything, by the time they had fallen asleep she knew the rules of hockey and football and had promised to take her to another game so she could put her newfound knowledge into action. Sometime throughout the night their hands had found each other. Booth had fallen asleep before she did, finally succumbing to the drugs they had given him but she stayed up to study their hands. Booth's hands were amazing to her, they were soft yet strong, worn yet comfortable, and above all else they fit perfectly with hers. Their fingers were interlaced and they had been that way long before Booth had fallen asleep but they fit the way hands were supposed to fit together for perfect couples. That fact alone made her feel as though she had truly found the person to match her. He was her complete opposite and yet he was also the one who made her whole. She knew she loved him and she was beginning to think that maybe there was still hope for them. That hope allowed her to drift off into a peaceful sleep, hands still intertwined.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Much like yesterday Hannah walked into the room to find Temperance asleep on her boyfriend's bed and if she was mildly annoyed yesterday, today she was pissed. She decided that it would be best for her to go get something to eat and pray that they were up when she got back.

Brennan woke up as she was walking back into the room, Seeley on the other hand was still asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. Hannah only wished she had been the one who had put it there but when she caught sight of their hands she knew she wasn't.

"Hannah good morning."

"Good morning Temperance. How did you get them to let you stay last night? They kicked me out at six?" She hoped her tone was even and didn't betray too much of what she was feeling, she knew that Temperance had done nothing wrong, that she was just making sure Seeley was alright, after all she was a very devoted partner.

"It helps to be a well known author, I had to give away a few signed copies of my book but they let me."

"Well I'm glad you could, it's good to know someone was here with him last night."

"Yes well since you're here now, I'm assuming you would like some time alone so I will get going, please let Booth know I'll see him later."

"I will of course Temperance." She took a long look at the man in the bed before walking out the door, almost as if she was making sure he was still there, apparently she needed to be sure he was alright.

Hannah took up the seat Dr. Brennan had just abandoned and sat to watch the man she loved until he woke up, she had some questions to ask him.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Seeley eventually woke up and they started to play the same game they did yesterday. The day passed, a collection of awkward silences and forced smiles, Hannah knew he loved her but she also realized it was a hollow love, one that never really had a chance because he didn't have a heart to give. So finally she asked him after a time of a particularly strange silence, she needed to know why he did it.

"Seeley can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything."

"What happened?" Of course she knew what happened, Angela had hinted that Booth had been hurt trying to protect Brennan but she needed to hear it from him. Instantly she knew he was back in that room, watching a gunman aiming at Brennan.

"We were looking for a guy who we knew had killed six people, we followed him to a warehouse but we knew he was armed so we waited for backup. Once they got there we started to sweep the building, Bones and I had taken point and when we were going through a room toward the back of the building we found him. Or more specifically he found us, he was aiming at Bones and there was nothing else I could do so I jumped in the way. I don't really remember thinking about it; all I could think of was protecting her and making sure the guy didn't succeed. Apparently that pissed him off because he fired again before the SWAT guys took him down. I don't even remember that part, Bones told me that is what happened last night."

"But I don't understand why you didn't just shoot or take the man down like anyone else would have done, why did you put yourself in harm's way?"

"I had to Hannah, it's my job to protect Bones, so that's what I did." She sighed, she knew this was how it was going to go, he didn't think he did anything wrong but he wasn't being truthful as to why it wasn't wrong to do what he did. Her next question sent him for a loop.

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question Seeley do you love her? You told me she turned you down and you had moved on but people don't just jump in front of bullets for duty, there has to be something deeper that allows someone to risk dying for someone else." He thought about it for a minute and decided to ignore the question instead saying,

"I love you." But she already had an answer for that, an answer that would break her heart but she knew it needed to be said; she did not deserve to be second best to anyone.

"I know you do Seeley but the problem is you only love me with a small part of your heart, most of it has already been given away, I need to know if it went to her because if it did this will not be able to work."

"Hannah I told you I moved on, we are just partners."

"Seeley partners don't fall asleep holding hands, they don't take multiple bullets for each other, and they are much more convincing when they say they are just partners. The connection that you two have is special and can only be forged through understanding, respect, and the deepest kind of love I have ever seen. I can't come between that. I love you but I deserve more."

"Hannah, please don't do this, I'm not in love with Bones I'm in love with you, she's just my partner that's all."

"Seeley please stop, don't make this any harder than it already is, I'm leaving tomorrow, I've already talked to my bosses about it. I'm heading to London and I'm starting a new job there. Please just promise me you'll be happy and safe." Finally she saw all his defenses fall, she saw the truth in his eyes the truth she, to be honest, had known all along, Seeley Booth was hopelessly in love with his partner and while she was a distraction at best, she could never replace his Bones.

"I promise and Hannah I really did love you, I never meant for it to end like this."

"I know Seeley and I believe you, I still do love you but you were never mine to love, I need someone with an entire heart to give and you only had a small portion. I will never forget you and I hope you never forget me but please promise me you will tell her."

"I will I promise and Hannah thank you and be safe, I hope you find all the adventure you've been looking for."

"I will and thank you Seeley I will never forget you." At that she walked out of the room and Booth knew he would never see her again, save on the news. But strangely enough he felt at peace knowing that she saw even what he was trying to hide and maybe there was a chance still for him and Bones, maybe they hadn't missed their chance.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Bones walked in sometime after the visiting hours were over, same sly smile plastered on her face, he loved the mischievous look thinking it did her good to break the rules every once and a while.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth how are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright just sitting here, I was hoping you would come by today."

"Any why is that Booth?" She was curious because she figured he would have had enough with Hannah being here all day.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something." That's when it hit her, that maybe he had heard and comprehended what she had said and now he would want to know if she had meant it or not.

He saw the change and realized that this would not be easy, they would have to go down a road that had not gone well for them last time only Booth was hoping this time would be different.

"Bones did you mean what you said?"

"I don't understand what did I say Booth?"

"Bones you know exactly what I'm talking about, you told me you loved me, you said it when you were trying to keep me awake. If everything else was a blur those three words rung true."

Her first instinct was to backpedal, to tell him that she had not meant it and that she had said it to keep his attention but then he pesky irrational side came from nowhere telling her that she needed to fight for him, that she should be allowed and had a right to do so, so for once she allowed that irrational side to win out.

" Yes Booth I said that and yes I meant it, much changed while I was in Maluku, I missed you every day I even had dreams about you at night, I realized that the space away from you only amplified the feelings I had for you. Do you realize how much it hurt seeing you with Hannah? Knowing that I had screwed up what was probably the only real relationship I've ever had in my life? But I tried I liked her for you and I knew you would appreciate that so I grinned and bore it for you. I love you I think I always have I was just too afraid to say anything because I was scared of the consequences. Afraid that you would leave me like everyone else but now I find that since you are already gone I have to problem telling you how I feel."

Booth could feel the heat radiating off her, he knew she was upset but this was a whole different side to Temperance Brennan and he knew that he needed to make it right.

"Bones I never left you I've been here all along…" She didn't let him finish.

"No Booth you left me when you came back with Hannah, you gave up on me just like everyone else." At this comment Booth could feel his anger rising and he knew there was no reason for it because Hannah was gone and Bones didn't know it.

"Bones I'm here now, I did this to protect you do you really see that as leaving?"

"You left me emotionally Booth and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you needed." She turned to leave sure that he would not care when she heard him,  
"Bones, Hannah and I are over." This stopped her dead in her tracks all anger gone.

"Booth I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"It's okay Bones, I think deep down the two of us knew it wouldn't work, deep down I knew I had never stopped loving you." She came closer to the side of the bed as if to see if what she just heard was true.

"You love me?" She couldn't believe it, the hope that had been a flicker was being to grow into a fire inside her.

"Yes Bones I do, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through, I'm sorry for Hannah, I should have waited I should have shown you that when I said 30 or 40 or 50 years I meant it, I was just so hurt that I was protecting myself. The truth is, Hannah was a distraction but she could never be the one because you have the stop and you will always have that spot." Brennan could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she knew that this was it, this was their moment and he was giving her the choice to either run or accept it. She allowed herself to accept.

"I love you too Booth, I'm sorry for all this, I'm sorry you were hurt, I'm sorry you lost Hannah."

"Bones it's alright, as long as I get you all the pain in the world is worth it." With that she leaned down and kissed him, it wasn't desperate or tequila filled, it was soft and full of promise. They pulled away and Bones went to sit down in her chair next to his bed when he scooted over in bed, an action that she knew hurt him, she could see it in his eyes. He patted the space next to him and she compiled, curling up next to him and resting her head on his chest where she could feel the strong heartbeat. She knew they would make it and suddenly she was not afraid of her feelings anymore, if anything she was excited the world had given her a second chance and she was happy to take it.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth." With one final sweet kiss they allowed sleep to take them and both knew that this was the beginning of something amazing.

For Temperance Brennan her whole world changed because of three gunshots and it was a change that would allow her to be completely happy for once in her life.

**So what did you guys think, is it an appropriate end for our favorite crime fighting duo? Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
